


no place i'd rather be

by iamnotalizard



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marriage fic technically, not a whole let of mention of other chars. but they there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: dizzee and thor, through the decades





	no place i'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> dizzee n thor just out there.... being gay bihs....living their lives... truly gay icons.... gay goals  
> this is 100% based on: http://the-thotyssey.tumblr.com/post/161206825666/dizzee-and-thor-get-fake-married-in-the-80s-their bc the-thotyssey is tgd GOD

Dizzee hums softly, cheek pressed against Thor’s chest. His breathing making Dizzee’s head go up and down slowly, as if he’s at sea, a pirate on a ship. Sleepy eyes roam around the room. Dizzee know that it’s late, that he should be asleep, but he’s just too wired. If it wasn’t so damn cold in the apartment that Thor lived, he probably would have gotten up to do something. But the warm, protective cave that he’s hidden in, the cage of Thor’s arms around his chest, keeps him cozy in bed. 

The combination of street and moonlight coming in through the windows is just enough that Dizzee can make out the contours of his boyfriend’s face. The angle of his cheek bones, the slant of his brows, the curve of his lips. If Dizzee leans in real close he can even see each of Thor’s eyelashes, pale and long and pretty. 

Dizzee sighs again, tired eyes falling shut but sleep still off in the distance. Thor makes a quiet whine in his sleep, and curls in towards Dizzee, wrapping him tighter in warmth and love. Dizzee smiles softly. He isn’t sure if there’s any other place he’d rather be.

 

 

It’s the last Christmas of the 70s, and the Kipling house is packed. Ra Ra managed to talk Tanya into having two christmas dinners, her own family's, and his, so she’s over, along with the rest of Dizzee’s siblings (Yolanda just barely getting enough time off to visit) as well as Zeke, back from college for the break. Shao isn’t over, still too awkward from the ‘break up’ but Boo managed to get Napoleon to come over, claiming that he needed a proper christmas feast.

It’s cramped around the table, and Thor is pressed close to Dizzee’s side, partially out of nervousness and necessity. Since coming out to his parents, and introducing Thor, Dizzee and brought him around only a handful of times. His parents were nice, supportive, told him that they’ll alway love him, they just need some time to adjust. Adele had grown to like Thor enough, just thought he was a bad influence, but a ‘sweet boy’. Winston had grown to tolerate him enough that he didn’t try to set Dizzee up with other boys while Thor was in the room. According to Dizzee, once he leaves it fair game. 

Dizzee laughs at Boo Boo, watching as his brother tries to fit all the potatoes on his plate into his mouth at once. He was glad that the distance between him and his family was getting smaller. Slowly smaller, but smaller nonetheless. Earlier in the year Dizzee didn’t even think he’d get invited to dinner, much less have the invitation extend to his boyfriend. 

Adele passes bowls of food around the table, and Thor spoons some food onto his plate before doing the same with Dizzee’s, earning him an eye roll and a “I can get my own food, babe.”

Thor smiles at Dizzee, sends him a wink, before passing the bowl onto Zeke. As the night got later, and food slowly started disappearing, family members moved from the table to the living room, sitting on the floor, couches, around the christmas tree. Dizzee and Thor offer to clean up the table and start washing dishes, partly to get a second alone, but mostly to prevent Adele from getting frazzled and frantic. 

Passing washed plates to Thor to dry, excited chatter in the background, Dizzee can’t help but smile. 

“Hey, Thor,” Dizzee says, softly, passing him a spoon. Thor hums in response. “I love you.”

Thor glances over, grinning softly, “I love you too, Rumi.” He presses a kiss against Dizzee’s cheek,and in the background both of them can hear Boo Boo shouting, “Merry Christmas!” as the clock strikes twelve. The feeling of warmth, happiness, and  _ family  _ is just so strong, pumping through his veins, that he can’t think of a place he’d rather be. 

 

 

It’s late enough into the night that Dizzee and Thor don’t feel concerned about huddling next to each other as they walk down the cold street. At the back of his mind, Dizzee wonders how they’re going to wake up in time tomorrow for their jobs; their Actual Adult jobs that they have, in order to afford their Actual Adult Apartment together. He never thought he’d become an adult, and yet Dizzee doesn’t regret growing up to become the man he’s become. Thor had wrapped his scarf around Dizzee’s neck a while ago, and had pulled one of Dizzee’s hands into his pocket, holding it tightly to keep it warm. 

Dizzee can see his breath hang in the air, only visible when they walk through the light from streetlamps. Thor pulls him closer, nuzzles the side of his face. Thor’s nose is cold against his cheek.

“You know what’s wild?” Thor begins.

“What?”

“That we’ve been together for almost four years.” 

“It feels like it’s been longer than that.” Dizzee says, honestly. Thor stops walking, and Dizzee stops too, hand being held prisoner within Thor’s preventing him from getting ahead. 

“I know,” Thor says, with a smile that’s soft and full of love, all for Dizzee. Sometimes Dizzee doesn’t know where Thor finds all his love for him in his heart. “It feels like we’ve been together forever, like we’ve been across the galaxy, and throughout history.”

Thor lets go of Dizzee’s hand for a second, and Dizzee quickly retracts it into his own pocket before it loses too much heat. 

“It feels like we’ve always belonged together, and like we always will.”

Dizzee grins, feels his face warm up from the cheesy words, “I feel the same, love.”

Thor’s smile grows, “I’m glad. And I think that we should be together forever, you and me. I think that I’ll always love you, and want to be with you.” Thor fidgets with something in his pocket, and gets down on one knee. The sidewalk is damp and cold, but Thor ignores it. He pulls out a small box, opens it, to reveal a simple gold ring, with tiny green jewels embedded in it. “Rumi, my love, my prince, will let me travel the universe with you? Will you marry me?” 

Dizzee looks down at Thor, opens and closes his mouth a few times. At the back of his mind he knows they  _ can’t _ actually get married, but right now, with the boy he loves telling him how much he loves him, he almost doesn’t care. 

He nods, “Yes, oh my god, yes!” he starts laughing excitedly as Thor slips the ring onto his finger. It fits in place perfectly, the metal cold against his skin, but Dizzee knows it’ll soon warm up. Thor is still kneeling on the ground, smiling up at Dizzee, looking at him like he’s the answer to every question that Thor never thought to ask. Dizzee pulls him up until he’s standing so that he can jump, wrap his legs around Thor’s waist and hug him. 

At two thirty in the morning, so cold that they can barely feel their fingertips, Thor kisses Dizzee on the lips, laughing the whole time, and thinking that out of all the places in the galaxy, he would rather be here forever. 

 

Dizzee is excitedly showing the ring that Thor got him to his family a few days later, telling them how he’s going the marry Thor (who is currently at his Adult Job, an art supply store, outside the Bronx). They all smile and congratulate him, a little confused, and it’s only Ra Ra that says, “I’m really happy for you, Diz, but, uh. You know you can’t actually get married, right?”

Dizzee’s smile falters only for a second, before he shrugs, “Maybe not with, like, a pastor, or at a church or whatever. But he can still be my husband, and so long as we’re together, what difference does it make?” he looks down at the ring and smiles, “We can still have a wedding, even if it’s not ‘official’.” 

His family is silent for a second, processing what he just said. 

Winston is the first to break the silence, by sighing, “I can’t believe out of all the boys in the state of New York, you had to pick a white starving artist.” 

Dizzee laughs a little at that, then proceeds to answer all the questions that follow.

“Does that make you the wife?”

“No, Boo.”

“Can I be best man?”

“Sure, Ra.”

“When and where will this take place?”   


“We’re not sure, Yolanda.”

And the conversation goes on from there, until Thor comes back a few hours later to pick up Dizzee. (He gets another shovel talk from Winston, but this time Thor can’t help but grin the whole time.)

 

 

They decide to wait until it’s not so cold to get married. Soon spring comes, and with it comes flowers fighting their way up through sidewalk cracks, rain that is no longer bitterly cold, and for the first time in years, Shao and Zeke are getting along, without fights or any awkward or stilted conversations.

It’s both for sentimental reasons, and because where else would they hold it, that Dizzee asks Shao if he and Thor can get married in the temple. It isn’t too fancy, but it’s nice. 

Neither of them have suits, so it’s just white button up shirts, black ties that Zeke gave both of them, and the cleanest pair of jeans that they could find. Their wedding rings are less expensive than the engagment rings, just thin bands of metal without any jewels.

There’s no minister or priest, so Mylene convinces her mom to marry them, since she knows the words well enough. 

Dizzee’s friends and family are there, and he feels a bit bad that only Thor’s friends are there, not any family members. Thor brushes it off later, saying, “They made their choices, I made mine. I think I ended up with the better end of the deal.”

It’s nice, happy, and Dizzee smiles the whole time through it. Ra Ra takes pictures for him, and keeps having to tell Dizzee to ‘smile at the camera, not at loverboy.’

The whole thing is hectic, but happy. Dizzee grabbed Thor’s hand during the ceremony, after he slipped the second ring onto his finger, and hasn’t let go since. Dizzee looks over at Thor, who’s talking to one of his friends. There’s confetti stuck in his hair, and Dizzee would bet cash that there’s a good handful stuck in his too. Thor glances over for a second, meets Dizzee’s eye, and presses a kiss to Dizzee’s lips quickly, before returning to his conversation.

Surrounded by people who love him, now married to the man who loves him, Dizzee knows, for certain this time, that there’s no place he’d rather be.

 

 

The 80s from then on aren’t as kind. Neither of them die, but they attend a lot of funerals. Dizzee’s family is constantly worried, and neither Thor nor Dizzee can blame them. They don’t touch in public, Dizzee opts to take his engagement ring off and leave it at home, while his wedding ring just switches fingers. For them specifically, it’s an okay decade. Dizzee continues to get noticed by art galleries, Thor gets promotions. Dizzee loses the afro, and gets braids instead. Thor mourns the loss of it seriously, but gets over it soon enough, not strong enough to give Dizzee the silent treatment.

Dizzee isn’t sure if the decade is a storm with some light spot thrown in, or a sunny afternoon with some clouds overhead. 

 

 

 

“I’m so sad. Don’t talk to me.” Thor says, hand covering his eyes. 

“Babe, don’t be like this.” Dizzee sighs. 

It’s the 90s, and Dizzee has shaved off his hair in favor of getting waves. 

“This is the end of an era, Rumi. Let me mourn.” Thor gives a dramatic sniffle. 

Dizzee rolls his eyes, and leans in to give Thor a peck on the cheek, “Well, I still love you even though you’re over dramatic as fuck.” Thor blushes, and plays with his twists his wedding rings around on his finger.

“I love you too.” then he seems to remember what caused Dizzee to kiss him, and says, “But I’m still sad. How could you do this to me, darling? How?”

Dizzee snorts, and throws himself down onto the couch cushion next to Thor. They moved into a nicer apartment; they could afford it now, which was nice, but still new enough that neither of them knew how to handle extra money. 

Thor continues to be overdramatic until dinner time, when he cooks pasta for both of them, and arranges tomatoes on top into a shape of a heart on Dizzee’s plate. 

“You’re so embarrassing.” Dizzee says, and he grabs a hold of Thor’s hand. They eat in a comfortable silence, a radio quietly playing in the background. Thor has pasta sauce on his chin, and Dizzee decides he won’t point it out until later. He doesn’t know if he can think of any place he’d rather be. 

 

 

The flight back to the states is filled with both excitement and sadness. Dizzee keeps playing with his new wedding ring; Thor insisted that they had to get a new ring for a new wedding. Visiting the Netherlands was fun, hearing Thor try to remember the languages that he used to speak as a kid was even more fun.

“I still think that having two wedding rings and two engagement rings is an overkill.” Dizzee whispers, aware of sleeping passengers. Thor is doodling in a sketchbook, trying to use the isle lights to see the lines.

“I would take the moon out of the sky to give it to you, if that meant that you’d be happy.” Thor says, not looking up from where he’s squinting at the page. 

“Yeah, but I’m happy with just you.” Dizzee points out, leaning his head on Thor’s shoulder.

“Fine, you caught me.” Thor says, seriously, “Got me red handed. The truth is: I like to spoil you.” 

Dizzee laughs softly at that.

“Wow, I never would have guessed.” he says, sarcastically. 

They’re silent for a few more minutes, Dizzee starting to feel sleep tug at his eyelids, before he says, “I still can’t believe your birth name is-”

“Shhh.” Thor shushes, closing his eyes. “Let’s not talk about my immigrant name.”

“You weren’t an immigrant."   


“Well, my name is.” Dizzee laughs again, loudly this time, before he catches himself. This high up in the air, this is the closest he’ll ever get to space, and yet he’s still focused on Thor.

 

 

“Thor, babe, I’m telling you, this is getting out of hand.” Dizzee says, as he looks through jewelry pamphlets. “I already have five wedding rings. Besides, we already got married here.”

“But, babe,” Thor whines, causing their daughter to snort from where she’s eating cereal (at 3 in the afternoon. Dizzee thinks that he should probably tell her to eat something besides breakfast food, except he’s eating it too.) “This will be our  _ legal  _ wedding at home! It’ll be special.” 

“You keep sitting here looking at jewelry and it’ll be taken back before you even pick one.” Dizzee says. Thor frowns.

“Come on, sweetheart. Don’t you want to get married?”    
  
“Well, yeah-” Dizzee starts, before his daughter interrupts.

“But why? You’ve been married like, twenty times.”

“Only five,” Thor counters, “And don’t interrupt your dad.”

“I didn’t interrupt you, though.”

“You know what I meant.” 

Dizzee snorts at the conversation, which brings Thor’s attention back to him.

“Yeah, I want to get married again, but at this point I really don’t care about rings.” He brings up a hand, “Considering I have enough for two on each finger,  _ plus  _ some that I don’t wear  _ plus  _ some that I do wear on a necklace, I think we’re good.”

Thor sighs, “Okay.” he says. Dizzee nods.

“Okay, we can go get married whenever you want.” he takes another bite of cereal.

“Can I at least buy you a necklace then?” Thor asks. Dizzee groans.

“Why don’t you buy something for our loving, darling daughter, instead?” 

“I can buy something for both of you.” Thor offers. Dizzee groans, but smiles as well. There’s a picture on the wall of their living room of their first marriage, both of them have confetti in their hair, looking at each other with smiles. There’s pictures of all their other weddings on the wall too, but their first one was Dizzee’s favorite. He can see it from over Thor’s shoulder, and he feels a rush of warmth spread through his chest, thinking back of all the years that have gone by, of all the times he’s told Thor that he loved him. And he knows, for certain this time, that there’s no place he’d rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> i still have like 3 days left of school this is homophobia at its finest
> 
> also ill do the normal spellcheck and stuff in like 2 days probably, if u see any spelling stuff lemme kno


End file.
